


Stay

by Idjit_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel's POV, Comfort, Dean Winchester Gets a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's sad, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Castiel's POV.He doesn't need to sleep. Dean's not okay, so he tries to comfort him but he's the one who ends up being comforted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stay

It's late in the bunker and everyone's already gone to sleep. Castiel is reading a Vonnegut book Dean gave him for Christmas. Even though he's being educated movie and music wise and he's still going through all the cultural knowledge Metatron forced into him, he still likes to read when it's quiet. That way he can't think of all the mistakes he's made and that, though Sam and Dean have told him he's welcomed in the bunker, he still doesn't really feel like he belongs here when he isn't needed for a case or another fight against the end of the world.

He's finally really getting into the book when he hears the door creak. He immediately looks up, alarmed. Dean is standing there, curled into himself looking unsure and afraid. He seems... Lost.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says, staring into him trying to find out what's wrong. Dean's trembling slightly, like a child who knows he's too old but still needs... Something. "How can I help you?"

Dean flinches at the word help, but it's immediately masked with a forced smile. He swallows and winks and makes the universal gesture for 'nah, nothing, nevermind, everything is fine', but his eyes tell another story. They held their gazes for a few seconds before Dean catches himself and turns around.

"Wait." Castiel decides, unmoving from the spot on his bed. "I feel quite uneasy reading such a violent story on my own when so much is already wrong in the world. It reminds me of all the lifes and souls I've wrongly diminished and taken." Castiel pauses as he looks guiltily at his hands. Now that he's said it out loud, he can't stop thinking about it and he almost regrets bringing it up just to try to get his friend to stay and get the comfort he so clearly needs. 

Suddenly, he feels the book being snatched from his hands, with such a force he can't help but to look up. Dean's looking at him intensely, and it looks like he's trying to say something but can't decide what. Finally, after leaving the book on the bedside table, he sits on the edge of the bed and gently locks his arms around Cas.

Castiel automatically tenses up, but after a few seconds he leans into the touch. He used to find this human custom weird, pointless, but sometime along the way he learns to understand its purpose: to feel and give comfort, to trust. 

The hug ends just as Cas decides to hug back, so it's a bit awkward when Dean leans back again and he bumps into his arms. He hears Dean chuckle softly and he smiles, aware that though he's leaned back they're still touching. Dean takes Cas's arms out of the way and lays back into the mattress, closing his eyes in a pained expression, slumping his body defeatingly, tired.

Cas lays back besides him and starts to run soothing circles on his arm. Eventually, Dean's breathing slows and his eyes stutter. Castiel looks away, remembering how uncomfortable Dean had been in the past when he had known Cas had been staring at him while he slept. Though he doesn't need it, it feels less intruding this way, so he lets his eyes close and chases the haziness he remembers he felt when he used to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate feedback to know how to improve. I wrote this because I needed some comfort and couldn't sleep~


End file.
